Elefantes CordeRosa
by Watashinomori
Summary: Você não tá vendo o elefante corderosa? Então vire mais um copo! :SlashYaoi::SiriusRemus:


**Elefantes Cor-de-Rosa**

**Disclaimer: **Nada meu, tudo da J.K.

**Aviso: **slash

**Sinopse: **Você _não_ tá vendo o elefante cor-de-rosa? Então vire mais um copo!

**Shipper: **Sirius e Remus

**Tema: **Embriaguez

**N/A: **Missão 30 fics Fanfic Br... já ouviu falar em falta do que fazer? É ela dá nisso!

**N/B: **Achando que o Sirius nem precisou do firewhisky pra virar um poço de mel. E não Moony, Elvis não morreu! Yeah! Baby! Yeah!

----

Numa linda tarde de outubro, Sirius Black desperta de seu sono de beleza. Desperta da forma mais sutil que um balde d'água gelada em sua cabeça pode oferecer.

-PUTA-QUE-PARIU! – foi sua primeira frase matinal, ou melhor, vespertina.

-Olha o palavreado... – sorriu um rapaz loiro que ainda mantinha a varinha erguida levitando o balde virado.

-REM... – antes de terminar o balde caiu sobre sua cabeça.

O loiro sorria de orelha a orelha. Esperou um tempo e então sentou ao lado do moreno, secando toda a cama antes disso.

-Feliz Halloween!

-Precisava jogar o balde na minha cabeça?

-Não teria graça se fosse diferente... – outro sorriso.

Dois braços circundaram sua cintura e uma cabeça apoiou-se em seu ombro. O outro ressonava baixinho recostado em suas costas.

-SIRIUS BLACK VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MOLHANDO TODO!

-Não mandei você arrumar essa maneira delicada de me acordar, podia ter sido mais... hm.. sabe...

O loiro corou furiosamente.

-Não... não sei – gaguejou suavemente.

-Sei que sabe. Agora vem aqui me esquentar, vem.

Remus se ergueu rapidamente e caminhou até a porta. Estava mais vermelho que as cortinas das camas.

-Vou descer. Venha também, depois de se trocar – e correu escada abaixo.

Quando finalmente apareceu, a refeição já estava quase no fim. Ele sentou ao lado do loiro e de um rapaz que parecia que tinha um porco-espinho no lugar de cabelo. Passou a mão pela cintura de Remus e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Foi acordado de novo? – o com o cabelo de porco-espinho perguntou.

-Sim, com um balde d'água.

-Ui, Remus você é mal!

-Não! Ele que não acordava de jeito nenhum. Eu tive que agir!

-Você tentou a maneira romântica? – um Remus vermelho e um Sirius emburrado tomaram seus postos.

-NÃO! – falaram em uníssono.

-Tá explicado. Hey, caras. Hoje eu e a Lily vamos dar umas voltinhas por aí, então não me esperem para o jantar... – e sorriu triunfante.

-Conhecendo sua namorada, senhor Prongs, no máximo você vai tirar poeira dos livros da biblioteca!

-Olha quem fala... – resmungou.

-Eu não sou assim! – Remus se defendeu.

-Você acordou seu namorado com um balde de água fria, você não tem moral nenhuma nessa discussão.

-Por que não falam de quando o Sirius me acordou colocando uma lagosta na minha cama?

-Porque aquilo foi imensamente criativo! – Sirius defendeu-se.

-Foi cruel e sádico – resmungo.

-Foi legal! – sorriso.

-Suas noções de "legal" precisam de reparos... – biquinho.

Sirius o puxou para um beijo. Prongs murmurou um "Argh", e um gordinho loiro que estava com eles apenas enfiou mais empadão na boca.

-Eufh vfhou safhir com Vfhivfhi!

-Não fale de boca cheia, Peter! É mais nojento que os caninos aí se engolindo! – Prongs brigou.

-Defhcufhpe, Jamefhs – e engoliu. – Eu vou sair com a Vivi. Por isso o Sirius e o Remus podem se engolir a vontade no dormitório.

-Esse é o meu Worm, prezando o meu namoro. – e deu um tapa estalado na nuca do garoto.

-Só não abuse, Sirius, eu não quero minha cama cheia de... você sabe o quê.

-Não, não sei não. Me diz, o quê? – perguntou com sua melhor cara de inocente.

-Só não faça aquelas coisas na cama do Remus que fica do lado da minha.

-Aquelas coisas? Que coisas? – não apenas James estava vermelho, mas Remus também. Ambos foram salvos pela chegada de uma ruiva à mesa.

-Ainda aqui rapazes? Vão perder o passeio a Hogsmeade.

-Lily! Meu anjo! Vamos, vamos! – e saiu correndo com ela.

Pouco depois Peter o acompanhou e Sirius se aproximou mais do namorado, apertando o enlace em sua cintura. Remus estava corado, porque, apesar de todo falatório de James, ele e Sirius nunca tinham avançado o sinal. Não que ele não quisesse, mas tinha medo, não de Sirius machucá-lo, mas dele não gostar do seu corpo, coisa e tal, o que de acordo com o próprio era um temor infundado, já que ele já vira o loiro nu diversas vezes, e em todas passara um tempinho a mais no chuveiro.

Terminaram o almoço e Sirius arrastou o namorado porta afora do salão, já que todos estariam em Hogsmeade. Aproveitando a situação, ele passou na cozinha e pegou "emprestadas" algumas garrafas de firewhisky da adega particular dos professores. Mais precisamente da de Slughorn. Então guiou o namorado até o quarto.

-Padfoot, acho que nós...

-Você não acha nada. Vai beber até cair para compensar o fiasco de me acordar com um balde de água congelada.

-Não exagera! Eu verifiquei a temperatura antes... – e corou.

-Hm... meu lindinho se preocupa comigo... Ah que meigo! – disse num falsete.

-Não começa... – resmungou.

-Mas é muito cuti-cuti! Dá vontade de apertar suas bochechas – fazia um biquinho engraçado. Remus deu um selinho nele e o empurrou escada acima. – Mas você é muito fofinho. Dá vontade de te apertar todinho, meu bebezinho fofo!

-Eu vou te ignorar se continuar assim.

-E fica uma gracinha nervosinho! – recebeu um tapa com moderada (leia-se muita) força. – Ai, Moony, não exagera, é só uma brincadeira, brincadeira... – e sentou irritado na cama.

Abriram uma das garrafas e conjuraram copos. Tomaram o primeiro de um gole, Remus tossiu pouco depois de engolir o que rendeu mais brincadeiras naquela vozinha de retardado que só Sirius sabia fazer.

-Então? – Remus perguntou.

-Então que você tá sentado há quilômetros de mim, e eu tô aqui sozinho e carente... – então pulou para a cama em que ele estava, que infelizmente era a de James, mas ninguém contaria isso a ele. – Agora me beija.

-Acho que eu ainda estou sóbrio demais... – suspirou.

-Você é tãããããão lindo assim timidozinho...

-Não comece! – rosnou.

-Vá lá, Rem, você não é nenhuma criancinha pura e inocente, eu lembro muito bem do que suas mãozinhas divinas já fizeram no meu corpinho.

-SIRIUS!

-Quê?

-Eu estava bêbado naquele dia.

-Mas e no seguinte?

-Poção para ressaca... me deixa meio estranho, lembra?

-E no seguinte?

-Eu bebi minha própria poção na aula do Slughorn.

-E no seguinte?

-Você ganhou uma Felix Felicis.

-E no seguinte?

-Ah... Er... Hm... Sonambulismo? – riso sem graça.

Gargalhando Sirius o beijou, o empurrando contra a cama.

-NÃO!

-O que foi agora?

-Não tão rápido.

-Remus! Pára de agir como uma virgem. A gente faz isso sempre.

-Mas... é que... essa é a cama do James e ele pediu...

-Quem liga pro Jimmie? Ele não vai saber mesmo, a gente usa um feitiço de limpeza depois.

-Mas... – e de repente havia um copo em sua frente.

-Vai virando, você tem razão quando disse que está sóbrio demais.

Depois do quarto ou quinto copo, Moony aceitou ser empurrado contra a cama e nem ligava muito para a mão atrevida entre suas pernas. Mas quando o namorado tentou tirar sua calça ele se ergueu subitamente.

-Vira mais. – outro copo foi empurrado em sua frente.

-Você vai ser canalha a ponto de transar comigo quando eu estiver bêbado?

-Ah, não! Eu nunca faria isso... – sorriso malicioso. – Eu também vou estar bêbado, é como dizem... cu de bêbado não tem dono!

-SIRIUS!!! – gritou ao terminar a bebida.

-Quê? Toma mais um copo.

A garrafa havia chegado ao fim quando fora empurrado novamente contra a cama. Sirius dessa vez tentou ir devagar arrancando sua camisa primeiro para então tentar a calça, mas novamente ele levantou assustado. Quando a segunda garrafa estava pela metade, aí sim Remus estava meio que "não me importo". Sirius sorriu brevemente e se pôs ao trabalho de tirar a calça do namorado arredio. Mas as constantes gargalhadas de Remus o impediam.

-Quê? – murmurou irritado.

Ele não parava de rir para poder responder.

-QUÊ?

-Você _não_tá vendo o elefante cor-de-rosa?

-Não! – e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Remus tomou mais um copo.

-Tem certeza? Ele tem uma peruca que parece o cabelo do Snape e usa um tutu pretinho. Acho que ele até deve se chamar Snivellus! – e voltou a rir.

Sirius irritado empurrou o namorado de novo para a cama, que voltou a gargalhar.

-Quer parar de rir? Isso tira o tesão todo!

-Ok, eu paro – silêncio. Gargalhada. – Não consigo! Ele tá rebolando! – lágrimas caiam do canto dos seus olhos.

-Tem algo errado com essa bebida... – analisou, analisou. Nada. – Não é possível, tem que ter algum alucinógeno!

-Ele tá imitando o Elvis! – gargalhada. – O ELVIS NÃO MORREU! – e começou a correr pelado pelo quarto gritando.

-REMUS JOHN LUPIN!

-O ELVIS NÃO MORREU! YEAH!

Sirius correu atrás do namorado. Até finalmente alcançá-lo e o colocar deitado na cama. Sentou ao seu lado e começou a ler o rótulo da bebida.

-YEAH, BABY, YEAH! – Remus gritava para o tal elefante.

De repente ele ficou calado. Sentou na cama e ficou olhando algum ponto acima da cabeça de Sirius. De início ele ignorou, mas logo a curiosidade superou.

-Quê?

-Ele tá fazendo o juramento honorável do clã Elvis Forever! Hey, hey, hey, ELVIS NOSSO REI! – e voltou a correr por todo o quarto. Pela segunda vez foi colocado no colchão praticamente arrastado por Sirius. –VIVA A ANARQUIA! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

-Anarquia? Essa é nova, tudo bem que você escutar o Elvis eu sabia... Mas anarquia?

-Anarquia não é uma bebida? – Remus perguntou confuso. Sirius revirou os olhos.

-NÃO!

-Mas o Phanphan...

-Phanphan?

-É, o elefante, ele disse que anarquia era bom com gelo e limão...

-ISSO É COCA-COLA!

-Não, coca-cola é uma forma de poder...

-Isso é anarquia.

-Você está me confundindo... PHANPHAN ME AJUDAAAAAAAAA! – e desmaiou na cama.

Sentado ao seu lado Sirius caiu cansado sobre o namorado nu. Ele não reparou que no fundo da garrafa tinha um pequeno adesivo que dizia: "Cuidado com os elefantes cor-de-rosa".

**FIM**


End file.
